1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, mobile terminals capable of performing instant message (IM) communication with a correspondent party are ongoing to be introduced. If a user logs in to an instant message server via a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal receives a list of chatting correspondent parties (buddies) registered in advance by the user from the instant message server and then displays the received list. Thus, the user is able to perform instant message communications with the buddies in the buddy list.
However, if the user logs in to the instant message server, login information indicating that the corresponding user has logged in can be delivered to the entire buddies in the buddy list. In particular, the login information may be unintentionally delivered to the buddy, with whom the user does not intend to perform the instant message communication, in the buddy list. Accordingly, the buddy having received the unintentionally delivered login information may make a request for initiation of the instant message communication with the user. And, the user may be embarrassed to decline the instant message communication initiation request made by the unwanted buddy. To prevent this happening, the user may set a communication access grant or a communication access block per buddy in the buddy list in advance, which however is inconvenient. Further, once the communication access block is set for a prescribed buddy, it is unable to receive any instant message from the communication-blocked buddy until the communication access block is released.